


Bae

by downpourcity



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downpourcity/pseuds/downpourcity
Summary: A darker alternate outcome of the "Bae" ending of Life is Strange.





	Bae

It was gone, all of it was gone. The entire town of Arcadia Bay, wiped off the face of the planet in mere seconds.

She had continued to drive down the coastal highway, trying her hardest not to look back for fear of seeing every soul that had been lost lingering in her rearview mirror. The bobblehead on her dash shook violently as her truck threatened to fall apart.

Max sat awake next to her, staring off into space, trying to piece together what had went on that night.

Chloe couldn’t down the thought of her mother being gone forever. She felt like an assistant to a murder.

Fear bubbled in her stomach violently, clutching her throat with stone hands. She nearly drove off the side of the road when she pulled over to the shoulder, shaking.

“CHLOE!” Max shouted, clinging onto the bluenette with both hands, shaking too. “Chloe are you okay?”  
  
Chloe looked blankly forward at the cliffside, the waters of the pacific a torrent of water throwing itself violently below. “They’re all gone, Max.”

“Chloe… I..” The brunette shriveled up, casting her eyes down. “You didn’t deserve to die.”

“They didn’t deserve to die either.” She swallowed nervously, hearing the clicking of the bullet necklace around her neck from her shakes. “Mom… Rachel.. Hell.. David. David didn’t even deserve to die like that.”

“Chloe I’m sorry I didn’t know what to do I.. I panicked.” She gave her space, fearful now.

“I told you to let me go.” Her shaking voice wavered more, the pain becoming more evident.

“I couldn’t just let you die alone in a bathroom… I .. I…” Max felt herself being jerked forward, the truck accelerating now, she looked at Chloe with wide eyes, the blue haired girl sobbing in an ugly fashion, looking to the cliff near the bend of the highway.

“Fuck it, I’m dying for them. . . And you can’t stop me.” Chloe shrilly let out, veering off the road and off the cliff into the icy torrent of water below.

Darkness.

Rattling.

Shifting.

The sound of sands being whisked around, the universe in motion.

A gun shot rang out in a small space.

Chloe Price died with a smile on her face, remembering for a moment what hell could’ve been like.

She would awake in Rachel’s arms.

William would be there too.

And maybe, just maybe, Joyce would show up after living a fulfilling life in honor of advocating against gun violence for her daughter and they would all be together again.

_Just as the universe foretold._


End file.
